


I've Got You Under My Skin

by doctahlectah



Series: JayDick Week [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kissing, M/M, date, dick shouting my lasagna is from that meme cuz dick's life is a meme let's be honest, they're so sweet so cuTE IM CRYING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: First Date</p><p>Dick Grayson was literally breathtaking.</p><p>He wore skinny, silk, black trousers that points out his firm ass and a white crisp shirt which is really tight for his body. His long, raven black hair was beautiful as always. He looked ravishing. </p><p>“Y-you look perfect.” stuttered Jason. Dick beamed at him. “Why Jason, you look handsome as always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Under My Skin

Sound of whistling from the corridor caught Jason’s attention. _Twisted Nerve_ , he recognized, smiling to himself. Kill Bill was Dick’s favourite movie of all time.

Last night, Dick had stayed the night in Jason’s flat in Gotham. They didn’t sleep much, to be honest. But it has been a while since they’ve had a good time together. Jason wasn’t complaining a bit. When the morning came, Jason left the bed as quiet as possible, trying not to wake up Dick. He enjoyed sleeping until noon, for some reason.  Jason went to the room where he was keeping his weapons and began the get ready for the night.

Soon, Dick joined him. More like he slided on the floor with a cereal bowl in his hand. Jason had to get him out of there to the kitchen. (No eating in this room, Dick! I told you before!)

After finishing his meal Dick came again, sitting on the table with a stupid grin on his face. He looked like an excited child who needs to tell something to his mother. Jason dropped his gun and cleaning rod on the table with a sigh, he turned to his boyfriend. “What?” he asked with an irritated tone.

Dick fiddled with his fingers, not looking up to Jason. “You know, Jay, we've never been on a date.” he said quietly.

Jason raised his eyebrows. “A date?” he asked incredulously.

Dick nodded. “I thought…maybe…” he run a hand through his long hair. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Jason didn’t know what to say. Wasn’t the idea of date getting to know someone you don’t know much about? Well, Jason knew Dick since he was fourteen. And they had a good thing going on for months. So Jason thought they have been long since past the point of dating. Haven’t they? Besides their “life style” didn’t much allow them to have a quiet night. “Crime doesn’t the take night off, Dickie.”

Dick snorted and shook his head. “You sound like _him._ ”

Jason cringed at the mention. “Jeez, I take it back.”

“Well, forget it Jason, it was a stupid idea anyway.“ Dick hopped from the table, attempting to leave. He stopped when Jason caught his wrist. “No, it’s not. You’re right. Guess we can have a good night together, yeah?”

Dick’s eyes gleamed with hope, he wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. “Seriously?” he sounded so happy. _God, Jason loved him._

“Yeah, Dickiebird. Okay, what are you planning?” he put his hands around Dick’s slim waist, pulling him closer.

“You can come to my place, we can eat something and watch a movie, maybe?”

“Netflix and chill, you say?” Jason winked at him. Dick’s cheeks turned pink at Jason’s seductive tone.

“Just don’t be late. 7 p.m. is alright for you?”

“Make it 9. I gotta go to the other side of the city to look into one of Black Mask’s men. I got the info that he’s waiting for a ship to arrive, I need to know what’s in it.” explained Jason. Dick’s face grimaced with worry, he told Jason to be careful. “I will. What are you gonna do tomorrow?”

 “First, I need to clean up my house.” replied Dick with a shrug. Jason chuckled. “Good luck with that, honey.” He leaned in and whispered into Dick’s ear. “Don’t forget to dress _properly._ ”

Dick rolled his eyes at him and tried to get away from his grip. Although Jason grabbed him again from waist and kissed him deeply. “You’re so cute when you blush, dear.”

Dick’s face even reddened more when he left the room.

***

Jason had only 40 minutes to get ready. 10 minutes to get dressed, _30 minutes_ to putting on a perfume ,making sure his hair is okay (He hated that white streak but Dick seemed to love it), shaving, brushing his teeth three times and putting on a perfume again. It took 10 minutes of driving to Dick’s flat. He took a deep breath and knocked the door. He didn’t know why he was anxious. It’s not like they haven’t eaten together before. But somehow, knowing the fact it was a night only for them, it made him nervous. He didn’t want to screw it up.

Dick opened the door with a bright smile on his face, inviting Jason inside with a hand gesture. “Hello MTV, welcome to my crib!” he chuckled.

Jason couldn’t even respond to the joke because he was too busy with holding his breath and waiting for sweet death to take him.

Dick Grayson was literally _breathtaking._

He wore skinny, silk, black trousers that points out his firm ass and a white crisp shirt which is really tight for his body. His long, raven black hair was beautiful as always. He looked ravishing.

“Y-you look perfect.” stuttered Jason. Dick beamed at him. “Why Jason, you look handsome as always.” He grabbed from collars of Jason’s jacket and pulled Jason to himself, closing the door behind them with his foot. “Hmm, I like when you wear this black leather jacket.” he said sultrily.

See, if Jason had to make a list of his _kinks_ , Dick being confident and seductive would be on top of it.

He hold Dick’s chin and looked at his eyes before kissing _, is it okay?_ Dick nodded. Jason would never get tired of kissing his partner. The older one had the most soft lips ever.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Dick took something small from his back pocket and pressed on it.

_I've got you under my skin, I've got you deep in the heart of me~_

Frank Sinatra’s voice filled the small living room as Dick wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders and begun to sway. “You gotta be kidding me, Grayson.” Dick shook his head happily. “I’m gonna kill you one day.” he threatened but his words held no venom. And he joined Dick nonetheless. They danced slowly. Jason gave a light kiss to Dick’s forehead.

Then he sensed it.

“What’s this smell?” he asked panickingly.

“Wh-what smell? Is it my cologne, you didn’t like it?” Dick looked at Jason questioningly, still not understanding.

“No, Dick. _The_ smell.”

Recognition dawned on Dick’s face and he ran to the kitchen. Jason heard a shout from the other room. “My lasagna!”

Jason opened the kitchen door and found Dick on his knees, sitting on the floor with his hands on his face. The oven was open and Jason could hear the smell of burnt lasagna more.  Apparently, Dick had overcooked it. Jason opened the window to clear the kitchen of fume and smell. He put a hand on Dick’s shoulders. “It’s okay, darling.” he said sympathetically.

“No! I started to prepare this two hours ago so it’d be hot when you arrived.” Dick stood up and wiped the tears in his eyes. _My God, did he cry?_ Jason thought. “I even got a wine for you.”

Jason held the wine bottle and read the brand. _Château Mouton Rothschild 1947._ “I can’t believe that you stole wine from the manor, you sneaky bastard.”

Dick’s shoulders slumped forward. “Yeah.” he said with a small voice. Jason held Dick’s head in his hands, making him to look at his eyes. “Fuck it, okay? I know you’ve done all this for me and thank you, I’m sure it was delicious as hell. But all I want is to be with you, Dickiebird. Got it?” he emphasised.

“But aren’t you hungry?” asked Dick, still upset about it.

“Well yeah, I am but don’t worry. I’ll order pizza and we’ll enjoy ourselves, right?” said Jason and grabbed his mobile phone to order pizza.

When their pizzas arrived, Jason took them to living room, sat down on the couch, waiting for Dick. His partner came with two glasses of wine in his hands. He handed one of them to Jason and settled on the couch. Jason pulled him closer with his free hand, Dick rested his head on Jason’s shoulder.

They ate their dinner, talking about small things through it. Jason felt himself relaxed and content. Dick made an attempt to clean up empty pizza boxes but Jason didn’t let him. Dick frowned at him – it was unusual of Jason. But he let it go when he saw the look on Jason’s face. He straddled Jason, his legs on couch, his hands on Jason’s sharp jawline and he captured his lips in a searing kiss. Jason grabbed his butt, reciprocating the kiss roughly.

After five, six or seven (Jason lost the county, truthfully) glasses of wine, he felt dizzy and tipsy. Dick must felt the same, because he moved lazily and he laughed at every little thing Jason had said. His lips were swollen and red, his eyes were unfocused, and his skin was hot too touch. He was beautiful. “Have I ever told you that you are so fucking beautiful, babe?” he asked, maybe  for a millionth time that night. But Dick gave him same answer again. “No, you haven’t.”

“You’re beautiful.” he said quietly, but then added after a second thought. “I love you, Dick. And this is the best date I’ve ever had.”

Dick giggled happily. “I love you too, Jason. Thank you… for tonight. It means…a lot to me.”

Jason rested his head on Dick’s. “I’m glad.”

For their second date, Dick made a lasagna again. But this time, he didn’t burn it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcomed:)  
> twitter: @gothamsdemon  
> tumblr: drlectah


End file.
